Crash the Mode! Crash it HARD!
by candi711
Summary: The team captures Huntress and Wally runs to see his girlfriend but just before the couple could reunite a visitor from the future comes to warn the past or Bart failed to crash the mode and the future is still dark but that doesn't mean anyone has given up yet.


**Crash the Mode! Crash it Hard**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice o any of its characters **

It was very loud at the cave today. Bart had decided to visit and at the moment him, beast boy, Robin, and Jamie were having a marathon of their favorite movie series. They were currently on **Super Slammer Ninja Monkey IV. **Every time something happened they would yell at the characters on screen

"Come on let him go to the bathroom"

"Turn around! The snake the snake!"

"I can't believe he just ate that, tiene problemas"

"That's not possible".

Eventually Cassie grew tired of the noise and tried to have them "shut up or turn the movie off" however, soon she to sat with them yelling at the screen.

Nightwing stood in the briefing room trying to ignore the sound of the shouting teens but he was still getting a migraine. He was too focused of monitoring the progress of team Alpha, which consisted of Suberboy, Miss Martian, and Batgirl, to go yell at them. They were to intercept a transport ship believed to be carrying supplies for the Light and their partner.

"Batgirl to cave" Batgirl said over there comlink

"What's your status" Nightwing replied slightly concerned over the early check in

"The mission was successful. It was a close call but Huntress made a mistake that saved Me'gan's life and led to her capture. We are currently bringing her in for interrogation"

Nightwing's eyes widened at this news "no one is to speak to her until she is secured at the cave"

"The cave? Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her to the cave and not watch tower?" Batgirl responded confused. Most criminals that are caught are sent to the watch tower to be questioned not the home base of the young heroes.

"She is a special case that I need to question personally" was his only reply before he terminated the call. Now he had to tell his best friend that his 'dead' girlfriend was on her way to the cave to be questioned and he knew if he did not tell him he could kiss their fragile friendship good bye.

Nightwing took a deep breath and called his best friend. The phone rang and rang and for a moment he feared Wally would not answer but then the ringing stopped and a moment later a "What do you want Dick" came from a clearly annoyed voice "I'm studying for school"

"The team has her she's coming in to be questioned" Nightwing said calmly knowing that the speedster would immediately know who he was talking about

"What!" Wally screamed over the phone "Is she hurt! You better not send her back in! Don't touch her I'm on my way!" he frantically yelled almost too fast for the hero of Bludhaven to understand and hung up the phone

In the living room where the young heroes were watching their movie Beast Boy who was currently a dog jumped up and started looking around landing on Jamie's lap.

"Hey get off of me hermano" Jamie yelled pushing the green boy off his lap

"What's up BB why the sudden spaz attack?" Cassie asked, pausing the movie so they wouldn't miss much.

"I think I just picked up Nightwing talking to someone saying 'the team has _her' _and something about questioning" Beast Boy said trying to remember "but it was the voice on the other line that sounded weird, I couldn't understand who it was but I could hear yelling"

"So you heard a conversation in the other room while also watching a movie? That's hard to believe" Cassie said crossing her arms looking at the green boy

"It was a boring part, I hate romance in movies so I focused on other voices" Beast Boy said sticking his tong out when he said romance

_Recognize Kid Flash…._

"What's Wally doing here? I thought he said he never wanted to come to the cave again since… Artemis died" Robin questioned while whispering the last part

Bart, who was from the future, instantly put two and two together and realized who it was Nightwing must have been talking about and ran to where the two would be waiting. He was very excited to finally meet the mother of his favorite cousins.

"Bart where are you going" Beast Boy yelled

"Where else, to see the action" Bart responded as he ran back and stood in front of his friends "come on I bet this is going to be good" and then he left again this time with his friends behind him.

Wally ran straight to Nightwing, who was in the docking bay, after arriving from the zeta tubes "where is she?" he demanded, a mixture of worry and excitement in his green eyes

"Calm down Wally their almost here and don't do or say anything until we have her in a room alone ok" Nightwing said trying to reason with the frantic person in front of him

"Calm down how can you possibly ask me to calm down when…" he faltered when he noticed they weren't alone

Bart was already in the room looking intently at the scene playing out before him and the rest of the team were barely walking in "you don't have to stop taking on account of me" Bart said giving them both the biggest grin

Right when Nightwing was about to reprimand the team and tell them to go back to watching their movie or there will be no missions for a month the bay doors opened letting in the Bioship and with it team Alpha and their prisoner. Me'gan was the first off the ship followed by Batgirl, neither of them was surprised to see the whole team waiting for them but they were shocked to see Wally there. "Wally what are you doing here?" the Martian asked truly concerned by the look on her old friends face. But he didn't even pretend to notice her for his eyes were locked on the girl dressed in black and orange being led off the ship by Superboy.

Nothing would have made him happier then to run and kiss the girl like the world was ending but that thought was pushed back when he noticed she was forcefully being led while her hands appeared to be tied painfully behind her back. Wally was about to run and deck the clone until Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Wally angrily nudged his hand off and for the first time in weeks made eye contact with his girlfriend.

* * *

**Forty years in the future**

The ground was shaking violently and sounds of explosions and screams can be heard throughout the building "There everywhere! We have no more time!" a very pregnant red headed woman shouted as she entered the tattered and half destroyed room.

"No we have time I fixed the machine it can send one person through" a blond man said as he ran to his wife. The woman was injured and bleeding from her head, arms and back, he was in no better condition.

"Then we must hurry and grab one of the children they can carry the message and be safe in the past like Bart. Kurt we must hurry" the woman said talking nearly to fast

"Irey, the children's rooms where one of the first to be breached… their gone" Kurt said with a broken voice

"No" the woman sobbed clenching onto her husband as he led her to an unstable looking portal

"You must go, warn the league we must crash the mode this time" he gave his wife one last kiss "give our son a future he deserves" he said placing his hands on her swollen belly and pushing her through the portal.

The last thing Irey saw was the love and hope in her husband's eyes and then bright red flames consumed his lab in a fiery explosion.

* * *

**Back in the present**

After finally making eye contact with her boyfriend after weeks of separation it took every ounce of self control Artemis had to not run in to his arms and hold him forever, not like that was an option with her hands bound and being restrained by Superboy. Artemis was shoved in the back by the boy of steal who began leading her to an interrogation room; she could see the rage building in Wally's eyes at his actions and hoped that he would not attack the clone.

Wally never got the chance to punch Superboy in the face because the moment he was going to a strange electric charge went through out the room. Suddenly bolts of electricity were forming and striking the ground the area around these bolts started to warp and spin creating a vortex that continued to crackle with energy. As soon as the anomaly occurred it vanished leaving behind an injured woman in its place.

"Irey!" Bart yelled as he ran to the woman's side trying to help her sit up. The room was frozen no one else moved but the young speedster, they were all stunted

"Another friend from the future" Robin asked through the silence, Bart completely ignored him

"Irey what happened why are you hurt?" Bart frantically asked one of his favorite cousins, she squeezed his hand signaling him to be quiet

"Bart you need to crash the mode" Irey said in a strong voice allowing the rest of the rooms inhabitants to hear

"But I did…everyone should be safe! What about Kurt, the kids, the rest of the league" Irey cut him off

"Their all gone Bart everyone was killed" Irey said with tears streaming down her face and her voice breaking with pain "my husband, my kids, my brother our family there all dead"

"I don't understand, the future should have changed I crashed the mode" Bart replied with tear stained eyes after learning he had failed everyone he loved

"Saving Barry and stopping Neutron wasn't enough" she squeezed his hand harder and looked him right in the eye "Crash the Mode Bart, crash it _**hard**_"

The rest of the team stood in silence, shocked over what they had just learned the prisoner all but forgotten

"Bart my parents I want to see them" Irey said laying her head back having trouble breathing

He nodded his head, helping her to gently lie back on the floor. He stood and zoomed towards Wally pulling him to her side where he sat on his knees looking over the dyeing woman. Before Wally or anyone else can question him he zoomed over to where the Huntress was standing, unbound her hands and ran her to the other side of Irey having her sit the same way Wally was without her mask.

Wally and Artemis stared blankly at the injured woman between them but Beast Boy was the first to speak "so Wally's going to sleep with the enemy, ew gross"

Irey only smiled and grabbed Wally's hand in hers and while with the other reaching up and grabbing the medallion hanging around Huntresses neck and pulling it off. The room was filled with gasps as the dark haired villain transformed into their blonde archer.

"Wow look at you two" Irey said smiling "you're both so young only 5 years older than my first child. It's hard to believe that I'm actually seeing you, this makes it almost easier to let go and see the rest of our family on the other side" she squeezed both of their hands harder

"You can't give up that easily if you're our daughter" Artemis whispered still confused over the suddenness of all this

"None of this is easy mom, but don't worry about me just sleep with dad and I'll be born again" Irey said chuckling to herself "and don't worry about them either there'll understand, be angry but understand"

"I can see where you get your spirit from" Wally said looking into the eyes he most certainly gave her

"Yep you always said it was not easy raising twin speedsters with their mother's attitude" Irey said while coughing slightly

Wally and Artemis were having a hard time processing everything but the both felt helpless watching their future daughter die slowly "There must be something we can do. If we hurry and get you treatment…" Artemis was cut off mid sentence

"I never got to say good bye before but now all I have to say is I love you both so much and you guys were the best parents a kid could ever ask for" she let go of their hands and placed hers on top of her big belly, she was due any day, her eyes glazing over "I only wish my baby could have had the same opportunities I had to live and love you" her breathing was becoming harder and more strained with each word she looked towards the ceiling and whispered '_Kurt you waited' _and took her last breath.

Bart who was standing at her head dropped to his knees and placed his forehead on hers silently sobbing with his shoulders shaking "I promise Irey, I'll crash the mode"

"Guys the baby's heart beat, I still hear it" Conner said taking a step forward

"If we work fast we can still save it, Conner take her to the med bay" Nightwing ordered while calling for assistance over his com

Conner Walked towards the fallen woman and gently picked her up looking both Artemis and Wally in the eye "you have a lot of explaining to do" and headed to the med bay with Nightwing and Bart close behind. The couple looked at each other grabbing the others hand in their own and kissed softly, completely ignoring those left in the room, when they broke apart they started heading to the med bay to see if their future grandchild will live.

**A/N: Well this was my first one shot so I hope it makes sense :) in the last chapter of my other story I said I was going to be a aunt again, but my sister-in-law lost the baby and well this story was born. It's also my nieces birthday from the same mom. Thanks for reading it and please leave a review to tell me how it was :)  
**


End file.
